cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
World War IV
World War IV (also referred as the Fascist War or the Swift War) was a global that lasted from the fall of 2011 to the late spring of 2012. It involved most of the world's nations including all of the and sided into either of the war's two major alliances: Quad and anti-Quad. The war was divided into two "phases". The phases refer to the war fought before and after an armistice that attempted to address the war. It began on November 6, 2011 after the United States of JBR under leader Theresa Vales II abolished the Californian Union and annexed Central Kingdom and the Democratic People's Republic of California via the Parliament of the Californian Union. This prompted as a threat by the Soviet Union of Socialist Republics and the People's Republic of Grand China was the first to declare war. The rest of the Union followed suit and later on, the Prussian Empire declared war. Various factors led up to the war including Vales' ascension to power from James Chor, cracking down on civilian rebellion, and suspending the JBRican constitution. On November 7, a series of occurred in South American nations which then sided with Vales. In spite of foreign involvement, much of the coups or invasions were successful and quick due to planned critical hits, deception, and brute strength. Vales' regime and the other fascist governments were backed by the umbrella organization known as Quad. The war later splintered into sub-conflicts and expanded to all major powers and continents. Much of the war in its first phase was mostly seen through the War on Anarchy. Through the 2011 Dublin STOP Summit, an armistice was signed between Quad and most of its opponents with the exception of the . This armistice went into effect on December 3, 2011 and thus ended the first phase. After the armistice was signed, JBR attempted to fix the foreign relations its predecessor built. However, after several incidents including the December Massacre and a major pirate attack seriously strained JBR's ties and even caused it to lose its signatory status in STOP. During this time, the remaining combatants who did not sign the armistice (primarily South Africa) collapsed and reformed as Volkstaat. This seriously injured ties and led to STOP and much of Europe's decision to close all ties with JBR and the rest of Quad. The second phase of the war began on the February 13, 2012 after a failed negotiation with the Soviets over the Chollima incident. Soviet attacks quickly sprouted immediately after their re-entrance to the war through the Chinese invasion of Midway and the bombing campaign against the Republic of Alaska. Initially, it appeared that the war was favoring the Soviets. However, through the invasion of the Pacific Empire, Quad quickly gained an advantage and reversed the effects of the Soviets. Facing large economic breakdowns and a decay in the military, the Imperial Pacifican government fled by late March to become exiled in Quarthe. Soon, the Quad Empire assumed control over the Pacific Empire. Shortly after this victory however, Aloise Kruger, one of Quad's highest-ranking officials, declared hostilities against Vales and claimed that he was the rightful leader to the Quad Empire. He formed his own "government" as well as a military known as the Fifth Column Army. The internal government of Quad quickly broke down and a civil war ensued by early April. Due to these events, an invasion of the United Republic of Ireland was called off by Vales in attempt to maintain sovereignty. After a long siege over JBR City, the Fifth Column raided the Presidential Palace and captured Vales. The next day, they executed her and Kruger was declared the successor to the JBRican presidency. Quickly however, Kruger's ascension was contested by many including supporters of Vales. This purged the JBRican States and soon the rest of the Quad Empire into a short-lived civil war. With the rise of Marissa Vales to power, she promised to end the fascist regime and gained the support of the Vuong Loyalist Front and anti-Quad coalition. Liberation efforts conducted by the European and Asian armies led to the downfall of Quad. The war officially ended on April 29, 2012 after the JBRican Interim Government was able to secure power over the JBRican States. Much of the nations under the Quad Empire were then subjected under occupation by either the European War Coalition or the Soviet Union of Socialist Republics. War crime trials, surrender and reparation conventions, and rebuilding efforts were soon followed afterwards and are ongoing. Background Quad, which was a terrorist organization formed in the 1950s, was formed to create a under fascism. It did not gain prominence until after the dissolution of the United States in which it incited various tactics to prevent a renewed democratic America. When the United States of JBR was formed, Quad created plans to disrupt its power and seize control. It became first evident during the Anarchic Disorder Month where it led a failed revolution against the JBRican government. It laid dormant until the JBRican Civil War was incited. Theresa Vales I, director of the Central Intelligence Agency of the United States of JBR at the time, was a member of Quad and plotted to take over the JBRican States. She launched several schemes to ruin the reputation of her superior, President Justin Vuong; most prominently the New Disparu controversy. The civil war was part of the larger Jihad War which was the broader war against terrorism (the preceding similar war, the , was disrupted after America fell in 2006). The Second Midwayan Civil War and the Great Pacific War quickly heightened global tensions—sparking the two main powers of the world: the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact and the Soviet Union of Socialist Republics. Tensions began dropping after the JBRican States and Prussian Empire publicly apologized to China. While tensions once more boiled again—almost to the extent that a new cold war emerged, it died down through a series of legal processes and other unrelated matters. During the boiled tensions between STOP and SUSR, Quad quietly recruited people throughout the world and conspired a plot to conquer the world. Several notable events signaled the soon-to-be coup that would take place later in the year. For example, the July 27 incident and Senatorial Scare were actions used to disrupt the JBRican States' normal operations. While various countries increased spending to counter Quad and prevent hostile takeover, some of their government officials were affiliated to Quad. Pre-war events ]] At the time of the United States of JBR's height, then-President Justin Vuong suddenly resigned after the Congress passed a law reducing the traditional life term of executive officials to two years. Vuong and his administration vacated after Vuong decided that a new set of officials take over. Smith Wellington then took control as President and adopted a similar set of policies like Vuong. He was assassinated 15 days into his presidency by a Midwayan college student named Shintarō Takeshita on October 9. His role was briefly held by his friend Rudolph von Holt (who was also King) as Acting President before the October 2011 elections elected former Supreme Field Marshal James Chor. Chor quickly lost his party's support and he was overthrown by a group of generals and Quad officials led by Theresa Vales II. Vales II was the daughter of former JBRican dictator Theresa Vales who launched a similar coup (and held government) during the JBRican Civil War. Once Vales gained full control of the JBRican States, she quickly mobilized her loyalists to round up potential soldiers and suppress opposition. The constitution along with its bill of rights were suspended and Vales deeply reduce the powers of the Senate, Supreme Court, and People's Branch significantly. She formed various departments and agencies that focused on transiting the liberal society into a militaristic one. Corporations, religious institutions, and organizations were ordered to obtain permits from their representative government bodies. Internet and phone service was shut down and most foreign relations to other countries were dissolved. Vales also issued the HONOR Act which was her first official law initiative which consisted of 24 basic rules to be followed. It was widely criticized and sparked the Midwayan People's War along with Prussian intervention to try transporting JBRican refugees. Vales quickly made exiting JBR harder to the extent of reducing daily JBRican exodus flow from 25,000 to 300. Meanwhile in the State of Midway, some Midwayans were able to liberate the underwater city of New Atlantis. They created their own internet connection via . When Vales banned Tor use, began waging an open war against the JBRican government via the internet. It effectively destroyed Vales' presence on the internet although JBR later quickly worked to form an isolated computer network known as SurfNet (which was only accessible within JBR). A blockade around the city began and continues with various former leaders such as Zabuza Hashimoto located in it. As an attempt to gather more soldiers, money, and resources, Vales had bribed non-JBRican members of the Parliament of the Californian Union to agree on a bill that would unite the Union as JBR. Such a bill was passed on October 7 and Vales announced that the Treaty of California was now defunct. She also cited that she had the power to do so with Parliament's support and the absence of the two other emperors (who were both in exile at Quarthe, Prussian Empire). This angered the Soviet Union of Socialist Republic which regarded the annexation illegal and that one of the annexed countries, the Democratic People's Republic of California, was a legitimate member of the Soviet Union. After diplomatic negotiations failed, China declared war on JBR and thus, sparking the war. Course of the war First Phase On November 6, 2011, the Parliament of the Californian Union passed a bill called "Annexation Resolution H.20". The bill would annex all of the constituent countries of the Californian Union into the United States of JBR, the largest of the constituent countries. It would nullify the Treaty of California and abolish the Californian Union. 21 of the 30 members of the Parliament approved of the bill and this was announced to the Emperors. Since the two of the three emperors were out of the country, Empress Vales approved of it. She announced this bill's success on a televised speech stating that the annexation was legal and that the treaty did not restrict the Parliament from passing such bill. She also stated that all political affiliations the former states not held by JBR would be relinquished at once. The Soviet Union of Socialist Republics, the political organization that the Democratic People's Republic of California was part of, did not view the annexation or bill as legal and demanded the Republic of California continue to be recognized as an independent country. Vales refused on recognizing this demand and rejected diplomatic negotiations offered by the SUSR. In response, China was the first to declare war on JBR in activation of Article 3 in the Treaty of Beijing claiming the annexation of the Republic of California a hostile act. The rest of SUSR followed suit and promptly shut down all diplomatic missions with JBR. Within hours, the SAPAC Council unanimously (excluding the JBRican delegates) voted to expel JBR from the organization and declared war on it. Soon, the European War Coalition saw that the time to intervene was near. However, amidst in the needs of preparation by most member states, it allowed the Prussian Empire and Hungary to declare war first. The Prussian Empire was the first country to attack the JBRican States directly by launching a series of missile launches similar to that of Operation Hellfire during the Great Pacific War. Operation Cobra Operation Cobra (Operation Cooperative Operations for a Better Reunited America) was a series of coups that spurred within the Americas—most prominently members of SAPAC and nearby states. It is generally believed that Operation Cobra was actually in effect four days prior to the beginning of the war; with the death of . Her death was linked to an claimed by Quad. Rousseff's death led to a series of government breakdowns which left it vulnerable. Members of Quad and the quickly rallied and staged a coup on Brazil leading to its transition to fascism on November 7. Indigenous tribes in the were deceived into working with the intergralists in illusion as representatives from . These tribes helped participated in occupying the Amazon and surrounding areas during the revolution. Similar coups on the same day occurred in , , and . Over the next following days, civilian revolution and planned invasions overwhelmed the countries of South America. was able to briefly combat against the Quad forces before President was taken prisoner by civil revolutionaries. With the capture of the , it severely damaged Imperial Pacifican-Bermudan and international trading. This led to the declarations of war by the Pacific Empire and the Bermuda Union. In spite of the later foreign support to prevent further spread of Operation Cobra, the last target state, , was overthrown on November 14 after and were executed by rebelling partisans. War on Anarchy The War on Anarchy is an ongoing campaign to colonize the rest of anarchic North America and to eradicate remaining regional powers. The war began on November 9 with the invasion of JBRican neighbor and former ally Kyalu and the anarchic lands immediate to the east of JBRican territory. Before the war was actually declared, the Confederacy of Texas alleged that JBRican forces from the Port Arthur Naval Base attacked Texan soil 10 minutes prior to the declaration. Vales dismissed these charges and forces from the Greater Mexican Empire helped reinforce the Port Arthur troops. On November 10, Kyalu and the fell and the next two days, other areas were quickly conquered with ease. On November 14, Texas fell with Prime Minister James McCulloch surrendering. McCulloch fled to the Louisiana Federation where Quad troops followed. The Deltoran Republic, which stood as a superpower, threatened Quad's advances. During the invasions of Western America, air strikes and terrorist attacks were conducted to weaken Deltora. As well as to that, Brazil and Venezuela were the Caribbean, the area under Deltora's sphere of influence. European powers began defending the anarchic lands east of Deltora in fear of Quad's possible acquisition to strategic ports along the Northern Atlantic Ocean. African-Arabian assistance On November 15, as a means to gain more allies outside the , Quad successfully gained eleven states from Africa by a series of secret agreements. Most of these states were part of the , a geopolitical organization that was against Quad. In exchange for financial aid and nonaggression, Quad would gain open support from the states and would receive weaponry and soldiers to assist the war. This agreement was highly ridiculed by the international community and the African Union expelled the bribed states. South Africa issued an on these states but this was ignored. While South Africa did not declare war, the African Union began debating on whether or not to take military action against the discharged states. The next day, the African Union declared war on the states and started the African Wars. At the same day, the Palestine Deal was proposed by Vales to several neutral Arabian nations. The deal was for Quad recognizing Palestine as a legitimate state and respecting the agreeing nations' sovereignty and defense in exchange for lower costs in oil, minimal defense, and financial support. The deal was ratified on November 17 and it drew negative reaction throughout the world. The Middle Eastern states that did not accept the deal quickly declared neutrality in fear of Western attack or the severing of ties with the bribed nations including , a signed nation. Armistice Due to the overwhelming aggression exerted by Quad, the Europeans and Soviet nations expressed concern on the potentiality that they would end up fighting on their own homeland soon. Both sides were quickly becoming exhausted for economic resources and the newly formed Quad Empire was seeking to recuperate and begin establishing a more centralized government in the conquered areas. The 2011 Dublin STOP Summit was held at , Ireland to address the desire for a temporary ceasefire. The summit, originally intended to convene concerning STOP's internal politics, was converted to also negotiate a settlement for armistice between STOP and Quad. The European and Soviet nations that were not part of STOP were also allowed to partake in the Summit. The Summit lasted for 10 days from November 23 to December 3 and resulted in the agreement for armistice. All engagements were placed on ceasefire except the African Wars. This was due to the African Union's refusal to agree to the armistice's terms and believed it was necessary to continue fighting Quad. Because of this, the African Union left the Summit and was thus excluded from the armistice. This allowed Quad to continue engaging a highly concentrated war against Africa with little threat from its enemies who agreed for ceasefire. African Wars after the armistice Post-armistice elsewhere December Massacre January incidents Tensions boil Second Phase Chinese invasion of Midway Korean bombing campaigns Invasion of the Pacific Empire Invasion of Ireland Quad Civil War Sub-conflicts *Midwayan People's War *War on Anarchy *African Wars *South Pacific War *Invasion of the Pacific Empire *Invasion of Ireland *Quad Civil War See also Category:Prussian Empire Category:Prussian History Category:History of the Union of Midway Category:World War IV